Zml paimon submition
---- Paimon of Grieving Soul There aren't many notable heroes that achieved great feats in their time but Paimon was a great exception. Even from a young age Paimon had a pure heart, solely intent on helping others out of trouble, no matter the difficulty of the task. As he grew old he set his sights to even greater heights that no mortal had ever reached before. He claimed to be the one who would keep the legions of Hell at bay and protect his people from the vicious hands of the demons. No matter how many tricks the demons attempted to pull against him, Paimon stayed true to his heart and never even thought of the possibility to betray his people. While in heated match between Gusion, a demon general that Paimon himself had come to respect the ones who embody the 7 sins of man decided to intervene. Even they became afraid of Paimon's spirit and the pace at which he grew stronger. They had infused 4 unique altars with their own powers, chaining up both Paimon's heart and body. He fought hard to break out of the chains of sin but the sheer power the altars emanated were too much for even Paimon to handle. Location In the Boundaries of Solomon head to Gusion's area (middle portal on the left side) and where you would fight Gusion, instead head downwards to find the Altar of Sins. Tips Paimon is a high difficulty boss that is meant to be fought with a team. You MUST have Belial's gear once you face him so you can actually upgrade all your gear. Paimon is surrounded by 4 altars, each providing a different type of buff to Paimon until they have been killed. As soon as you enter set your sights not on Paimon but the altars around him. *Altar of Wrath: damage aura. *Altar of Pride: 1 mana per hit aura. *Altar of Gluttony: Life steal aura *Altar of Sloth: Thorns aura The most dangerous one of the altars is the Pride altar, that will 1 shot everyone in the room if Paimon gets to full mana, therefore it must be eliminated quickly. No damage on Paimon matters until the Altar of Gluttony is dead as he will just life steal everything back to full. Try not to hit Paimon while the Altar of Sloth is still alive, since that will cause you to take a significant amount of damage due to thorns. Wrath can be left as the last altar in most cases as it is the tankiest of them and provides the least threatening buff. At the start of the fight make sure that everyone you need for the fight is inside since '''if you enter the Altar of Sins while a fight is going on, it will cause the altars to reset to full HP and respawn ones that have been killed. '''Once everyone is in, have your tank player taunt Paimon and lead him around the area and away from everyone else while they kill the altars. A notable exception being Revenge, who can cast his spin attack in the middle of all the altars and damage all 4 of them. Death can also lead Paimon around the area using his Damien summon's taunt. After the alters have been killed, it's just a matter of DPSing Paimon until he's dead. If Paimon is defeated the altars re-spawn and become invulnerable, 1 person needs to re-enter the Altar of Sins to reset them but only once Paimon has respawned. ---- How to Upgrade Your Items ? ---- Upgrade Guide: When you get to the point that you can fight Paimon (200k stats) upgrading your weapon, armor and soul (Belial rank) is divided in 3 steps. As usual once you have all the needed items equipped you can just type -create. Short version here, items explained below: Items needed: or collect a Gusion Spirit and a Belial Spirit, equip and type -create In Total you will need 6x Devil King's Heart, 6x Fragment of Paimon's Spirit, 750.000 Gold and 12.000 stat points Weapons *Satanis. *Leather Glove of Assassinations. *True Leather Glove of Assassinations. *Prideful Leather Glove of Assassinations. Show/Hide Armors *Armor of Wrath. *Armor of Misery. *True Armor of Misery. *Armor of Grief. Show/Hide Souls *Belial's Soul. *Paimon's soul. *True Paimon's Soul. *Paimon's Grieving Soul. Show/Hide __notoc__